laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Brokenblade
"Huh, that's surprising. He use to be a noble." - Davina discovering Tyler's past Tyler is an ex-noble from the city of Fallowmire, and a member of the Fate Slayers guild. Appearance Tyler is a tall, well build man with short dark blonde hair, brown eyes and fair skin. Although he use to be a noble, he carries himself with a very humble attitude. Biography Early Life When he was younger, Tyler's two older brothers would train him in secret so that he could impress his father when he officially started his training. Their plan worked, and Tyler was able to hold his own in a fight by the time their father started his training. Unfortunately, his training with his father only lasted a few months since his mother became pregnant, so his brothers continued his training for him. One day, his father worked with him for a short while to see how his training had come, but that was the day that goblins raided their city. Tyler's father quickly grabbed him and brought him into the dungeon to lock him up and keep him save. As he left, he promised that he would be back soon with his mother, but he never came back. Tyler feared the worst, and once the sound from above stopped, he broke out of his cell. When he came out of the dungeon, he stood in awe as his city had been raised to the ground. The men, women and children had all been slaughtered, including his parents and brothers. The goblins had left no survivors. Overcome with grief, he grabbed his brothers sword and contemplated killing himself. He stopped when he realized that his family wouldn't be able to rest until the goblins were massacred. So he grabbed his other brothers shield and his fathers armor and made his way to the nearest town and stayed there for a time. A few years later, he saw a sign that the Fate Slayers guild was hiring new members. Seeing this as a chance to get his revenge, he left for Arcton hoping to become a member of this guild. Dead War When he arrived at the guild, there was a lot of hustle and bustle from the recruits. After everyone answered a few questions, they made their way for an introductory quest to test their abilities. Other recruits were clearly more skilled than him, like James Swiftarm and Isaiah Kasher, but others seemed to be around the same level as him. After defeating the dragon in the cave they were travelling through, they made their way back to the guild. When they got there, they were immediately tested again after being split up into groups. Tyler was pared with the cleric of the recruits, Jasmine. Tyler felt very attracted to Jasmine, but since she was a member of the cloth, he felt it best not to act on those feelings. They were tested on a number of things, like hunting, fighting ability, leadership and stealth. After finishing with their tests, they were brought together to discuss their results. Though he was surprised that James was not accepted into the guild, it was no shock that Steven Redhammer was not accepted, as he displayed a lack of ability in their first test. Not long after, they were put together with roommates, and Tyler was paired with Nathaniel Greaves, but the two didn't get along very well due to their choice of weaponry and fighting style. After getting their rooms set up, they set off on an initial quest to escort a caravan to Ashenburrow. On the way there, the group was attacked by bandits. Before Tyler had a chance to attack the leader who had just made rape threats to another recruit named Davina, the leader dropped dead causing everyone else to flee. While finishing their quest, Jasmine and Isaiah were attempting to comfort her, but it didn't seem to help much. Not long after, the group made way for the army of the dead. Most of the undead were quickly eliminated by Ventus and then a group of them entered the castle. A short while after, part of the group fled the building while the other part lept out the window. Moments later, a shockwave burst forth destroying the castle and most of the mansion. Tyler couldn't quite make out what was happening, but after a few other shockwaves, they stopped. Afterwards, the group returned to the guild. Post Deadwar After the events of the Deadwar, Tyler kept honing his skills as a warrior. Alexander Hammerhome did visit and claimed to recognize Tyler, but he denied the claims saying that he must be mistaken. He frequently took jobs with Tyler, since she seemed to feel the most comfortable around him in comparison to the other guild members. He would usually take jobs involving goblins, and one day, he took a very dangerous mission himself. He fought against a large group of goblins, taking down most of them down but eventually was overtaken. As he fell to the ground, Jasmine came in and healed him, then the two of them defeated the remaining goblins together. After that, the two realized their feelings for each other and fell in love. They eventually got married and retired from the guild after having some kids. Equipment Tyler possesses his two brothers long sword and shield. He also wears his fathers scale mail armor. Powers Tyler is a highly skilled fighter.